Nouvelle vacance
by Izaberu
Summary: Luffy et co. debarque sur île, qui à première vue est déserte, alors décidant de prendre des jours de congé bien mérité, découvre quelque chose d'interessant... Première partie : pour tous, deuxième partie: ATTENTION LEMON alors je met M pour la 2ième
1. Chapter 1

Première partie :D 13 page dans Word, j'espère que ca dérangera pas trop que j'aie mis toute la première partie dans la même page, j'ai quand même l'intention de faire la même chose pour la deuxième partie, mais si vous trouvez que ces trop dites le moi je diviserai le texte, ensuite en parlant de la deuxième partie...

Il y aura du lemon, mon tout premier, alors faut être gentil avec moi et pas taper :D ... mais pour la première partie aucun lemon, juste une petit intro d'un nouveau personnage... pour finir, je me connais je vais avoir laisser des fautes, j'ai relu et relu pourtant, mais je m'en excuse en avance... chu nulle en français... il se peut aussi que j'aie intégrée des expressions québécoise, hé oui je suis du québec, alors si vous comprenez pas hésitez pas à m'écrire une review pour que je vous explique...

Bonne lecture... Dites moi du même coup si ca vaut la peine de mettre la deuxième partie ou non :D

p.s. j'oubliais ( dsl j'arrête pas de parler... oui oui je sais...) L'histoire ce passe après l'arrivé de Chopper, mais avant l'arrivé de Robin... ca fait quand même un bout quelle est écrit...

Et biensûr aucun personnage ne m'appartient, à part Raya, Herman et les membres du petit village...Mais si un jour Oda décide de ce départir d'un interessant sabreur au cheveux vert je suis prenante je pourrai partager aussi :D

* * *

Nami; Luffy descend de là immédiatement.  
Luffy; mais il y a une île, je veut y aller  
Nami; nous n'avons pas besoin de nous y arrêter, alors descend.  
Luffy; mais il y a une plage, je veut aller a la plage, ces un ordre de votre capitaine.

Nami lâcha un long soupir.

Nami; bon hé bien si ces un ordre du capitaine je crois bien que quelque jours de congé ne nous feraient pas de mal.  
Luffy; youpi, Sanji, j'ai besoin d'une ration spécial pirate, je vais aller explorer l'île.

Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à amarrer au bord de l'île, un petit garçon, les voyant approcher, pris panique et partie en direction de la forêt.

Ils accostèrent enfin l'île, Luffy ne pris pas le temps d'attendre que l'ancre soit jeter, déjà il s'aventurait sur l'île avec Ussop et Chopper, qu'il avait attrapé en chemin, quand il se propulsa sur l'île.

Nami; Chopper, Ussop je compte sur vous pour surveiller notre crétin de capitaine.  
Ussop; ces sur je suis le grand capitaine Ussop, aucun danger ne m'effraie, alors il n'y lieu de s'inquiéter.  
Chopper; s'que tes fort Ussop.  
Ussop; ques ce que je t'ai déjà dit, Chopper, capitaine Ussop.  
Chopper; pardon capitaine Ussop.  
Luffy; hey ces moi le capitaine.

Ils partirent en courant vers la forêt. Nami savait très bien, que Ussop ne courrait pas ainsi vers des possibles danger s'il n'était pas accompagné par Luffy, qui malgré son insouciance, était digne de confiance pour la force, pour le reste il restait à espérer.

Nami se dirigea vers sa chambre question de se changer et de profiter du soleil et de la plage, bien installer sur sa chaise longue.

Sanji, quant à lui était toujours dans la cuisine à ramasser les débris que son crétin de capitaine, avait laissé derrière lui après avoir eu son repas spécial pirate.

Puis au derrière du bateau, ont pouvait y apercevoir un homme aux cheveux verts, n'ayant pas bouger depuis des heures, il dormait toujours.

Luffy; hey regarder je suis un singe.  
Chopper; tes trop cool Luffy.

Ussop déconcerter cherchant a être plus cool encore que Luffy, regardait son capitaine se balancer d'arbre en arbre, étrangement, les arbres était si immense, qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir le sommet.

En fait tout semblait plus grand que la normal. Les arbres étant immense, leur racine ressortait de la terre et était tout aussi immense tellement qu'ils devaient les escalader pour les traverser. Les roches encore plus grosse, l'herbe leurs arrivaient en haut des genoux.

C'était étrange, qu'une île qui était si petite, d'après les dires de Nami, aient de si grande végétation.

Sanji; Nami chérie, ta chaise est installée ainsi que ton parasol.  
Nami; merci Sanji Kun.

Zoro s'ayant lever entre temps, était installer sur le pont avant du bateau et s'entraînait avec ses altères plus grande que lui.

Au loin, ils ne virent pas cacher dans les hautes herbes un petit groupe de personne accroupis les surveillait.

Homme; ce sont des pirates, ils ne semblent pas vouloir nous attaquer.  
Fille; je crois qu'ils n'ont pas trouver notre village.  
Femme; ces peut-être mieux ainsi, Burguest tu devrait rester ici pour les surveiller, tandis que Sirus est en train de surveiller les trois autres. Tant qu'ils ne trouvent pas notre village tout va bien. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.  
Homme; ont ne devrait pas avertir Raya quand même au cas ou.  
Femme; je ne crois pas. S'il y a quelque chose, viens nous avertir nous nous retournons au village.

Les heures passèrent.

Sanji; Nami chérie l'heure du repas approche, que voudrait tu pour le repas?  
Nami; ces vrai ça, faudrait peut-être penser avertir les trois autres zigoto, ils ne sont pas encore rentrer.  
Sanji; veut tu que je parte a leur recherche.  
Nami; non tu à un repas a préparé.

Elle se leva et approcha du bateau.

Nami; s'ils sont pour être en retard aussi bien qu'ils le soient pour quelque chose.

Elle leva es yeux vers le pont du bateau.

Nami; Zoro.

Zoro regarda par-dessus la rambarde.

Zoro; quoi!!

Nami fit semblant de ne pas remarquer son air renfrogner, qui voulait sûrement dire, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger pendant mon entraînement.

Nami; je veut que tu aille a la recherche des trois autres imbéciles, ils ne sont pas encore rentrer et l'heure du repas approche, j'ose pas imaginer la crise qu'ils vont faire si ont mange sans eux.  
Zoro; et pourquoi je devrais faire ce que tu me dis?  
Nami; car si tu le fait pas, je triple ta dette envers moi, alors dépêche.

Il sauta en bas du bateau, lui lança un regard plein de mépris.

Zoro; tes une vrai sorcière toi.

Elle lui souri et retourna s'installer sur sa chaise longue.

Zoro se dirigea vers la forêt.

Sanji; mais Nami chérie, avec lui en plus ont n'est sur de tous les perdre.  
Nami; ces ce que l'ont appelle des vacances parfaites.

Il faisait si sombre dans cette forêt que Zoro savait maintenant qu'il tournait en rond de puis un bon moment. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il s'était perdu, mais il le savait quand même un peut.

Il continua a avancer, quand il aperçu a sa droite un peut plus loin un endroit qui semblait être une petite clairière. Il s'y aventura. Arriver dans cette petite clairière, il vit une montagne un peut plus loin bloquant le passage, en s'approcha il remarqua cependant une brèche, ou s'élevait un manoir.

Zoro; tiens l'île est habité, la personne qui y vit pourra sûrement m'aider.

Il s'approcha de la porte du manoir et cogna fortement. Après quelque minute un homme vint ouvrir, il était entièrement vêtu de noir, il devait même se pencher pour passer dans le cadre de la porte. Zoro remarqua que l'homme avait comme de la poudre rouge sur les mains. Il devait préparer le repas.

Zoro; oy vous êtes qui vous un géant qui a pas fini de grandir ou quoi?  
Herman; vous venez jusqu'ici pour insulter les gens ou ces une erreur.  
Zoro; en fait, je me suis un peu perdu dans la forêt, je recherchait mes amis et je les aient pas trouver, je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut être m'aider.  
Herman; je ne sors jamais du manoir, je n'aime pas marcher, alors vous devrez vous débrouiller, car même ma maîtresse, ne sort jamais le jour.  
Zoro; mais le soleil est bientôt coucher, alors pourquoi pas m'aider un peut. Peut-être même juste une carte et je me …  
Voix; Herman, qui a-t-il, il y a quelqu'un?  
Herman; non ma dame ces seulement un visiteur que je ne connais pas, qui s'est perdu.  
Voix; alors faites le entrer si je peux l'aider.

Herman s'enleva de l'entrer et fit signe à Zoro d'entrer, il referma la porte et montra la direction à prendre à Zoro.

Zoro entra dans une pièce ou seul quelques cierges diffusaient leur lumière.

Herman; vous pouvez vous asseoir.  
Voix; allume quelque cierge supplémentaire Herman, il ne doit pas voir grand-chose, il ne doit pas être habituer a la noirceur s'il s'est perdu.  
Herman; bien ma dame.

Il alluma d'autre cierge, qui éclaira enfin beaucoup mieux la pièce ou se trouvait Zoro. Au fond près d'un vieux bureau, une silhouette se tenait debout, à regarder à l'extérieur.

Voix; tu peut nous laisser Herman.  
Herman; bien ma dame.

Herman sorti en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte.

La silhouette, s'approcha de Zoro, il pus enfin mettre un visage sur la voix.

C'était une magnifique femme, de grande taille, dans les 5 pi 8, de longs cheveux noirs droits, lui tombant sur les épaules. Une peau extrêmement blanche, seul le crayon de maquillage qu'elle avait mis autour de ses beaux yeux verts, faisait de la couleur sur son teint pale.

Zoro se senti tout a coup mal à l'aise mais aussi attirer par cette magnifique femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Voix; je me nomme Raya et vous?  
Zoro; Roronoa Zoro.  
Raya; alors vous chercher vos amis qui se sont perdus dans cette forêt?  
Zoro; exact.  
Raya; vous êtes des pirates?  
Zoro; oui.  
Raya; vous êtes sur cette île pour quelle raison?  
Zoro; en fait notre capitaine voulais prendre quelque jours de vacance.  
Raya; ni vous ni qui que ce soit dans votre équipage ne désire faire quoi que ce soit de mauvais sur cette île j'espère?  
Zoro; je vois pas pourquoi ont auraient a faire quelque chose sur cette île.  
Raya; vous êtes franc bien je vais vous aider, il va seulement falloir attendre que le soleil soit entièrement coucher, après cela je vais vous aider a retrouver vos amis.  
Zoro; merci.  
Raya; Herman, apporter quelque chose a monsieur Roronoa Zoro, il doit avoir soif après son excursion dans la forêt.  
Zoro; merci, mais vous avez qu'à m'appeler Zoro.  
Raya; bien Zoro.

* * *

Luffy; hey pourquoi vous faites ça ont ne vous a rien fait.  
Homme; la ferme pirate.  
Femme; je crois que l'ont n'est mieux de les emmener a Raya elle saura quoi en faire.  
Homme; bonne idée, préparer vous.

Luffy, Ussop et Chopper avaient a peine découvert un petit village en plein milieu de la forêt, qu'ils se retrouvèrent prisonnier d'une petite prison de pierre marine, visiblement Ussop en avait conclu qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus, mais qui pouvait donc bien être cette Raya.

* * *

Sanji; Nami chérie sa fait maintenant deux heure que le soleil est coucher ont devraient peut être y aller non?  
Nami; je commence a y penser moi aussi, même si cette île est inhabité peut être ont t'il trouver quelque chose, ou il leur est arriver quelque chose, moi qui espérait avoir quelque jours de vacance bien tranquille. Attendons encore un peut et après nous partiront à leur recherche.

* * *

Raya; ce n'est plus très loin, nous pouvons apercevoir les torches du village. Dit moi pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler dès le début Sirus, au lieu de tout me cacher.  
Sirus; ces Siara, elle s'est dit que nous n'avions pas à agir tant qu'il ne trouveraient pas le village, nous serions tranquille.  
Raya; je crois avoir deux mot a dire a Siara.  
Zoro; pourquoi le village est t'il si bien cacher?  
Raya; en fait notre île possède de très grande ressource, nous ne voulons pas que des gens mal intentionnés viennent nous embêter, ces pourquoi il y a longtemps le village fut créer en pleine milieu de la forêt, cacher par les séquoia.  
Zoro; pourquoi vous, vous vivez si loin alors?  
Raya; j'aime la solitude et je ne peut vivre en plein soleil, tandis que le village est sous le soleil trop souvent.  
Zoro; vous parler comme si vous étiez un vampire.  
Raya; et si j'en étais un que feriez vous?

Zoro ne répondis pas, il se demandait si ce quelle racontait était entièrement vrai ou … non impossible, les vampires n'existe pas… enfin il crois…

Raya; nous y voici, maintenant Sirus, tu va aller à leur bateau et avertir leurs autres membres d'équipage, que leurs amis va bien, tu peut aussi les ramener ici.  
Sirus; mais ce sont des pirates.  
Raya; je sais, aller fîle.

Sirus se contenta de partir en courant vers la direction du Vogue Merry.

Les villageois aperçu Raya approcher suivi de Zoro.

Siara; Raya que fait tu ici, accompagner de l'un de ses pirates, tu voient ils ont découvert notre villageois, nous nous préparions à aller te voir pour savoir ce que nous allions faire d'eux.  
Raya; Siara je crois que tu a assez parler aujourd'hui, maintenant tu te tait et tu libère ces gamins.  
Siara; mais.

Raya regarda Siara dans les yeux, Zoro cru apercevoir un étrange lumière rouge dans les yeux de Raya, mais il ne parla pas.

Siara s'approcha de la petite prison et ouvris la porte, Ussop sortie de la prison tandis que Zoro aida Luffy et Chopper a sortir a leur tour étant donner qu'a cause de la pierre marine, tout deux était totalement épuiser.

Raya; apporter leur quelque chose a boire et a manger. Toi Siara la prochaine fois, je veut être avertie dès le début.  
Siara; mais s'ils nous auraient attaquer?  
Raya; je suis capable de savoir si leur intention son bonne ou mauvaise dois-je te le rappeler.  
Siara; non.  
Nami; ha vous voila bande de crétin.  
Raya; vous êtes sûrement Nami et Sanji, bien maintenant que votre équipage est au grand complet, nous allons vous inviter a notre table.  
Burguest; le repas est prêt alors aller, pour nous excuser vous aller être nos inviter d'honneur.

Durant toute la soirée, les habitant de Big Big House, le nom du village, apprirent a connaître le petit équipage de Luffy et découvrir, que Raya encore une fois elle avait raison ils avaient juger trop vite.

Toute la nuit ils firent la fête, tandis que Zoro par politesse voulu remercier Raya de son aide, il se mis a sa recherche, il la vit partir sans mot dit. Burguest l'arrêta.

Burguest; laisse la, elle n'est pas comme nous, dans moins d'une heures le soleil va se lever elle doit rentrer cher elle.  
Zoro; alors ces vrais, elle est un vampire?  
Burguest; elle te la dit?  
Zoro; en quelque sorte.  
Burguest; oui elle est bien un vampire.  
Sanji; quoi cette douce créature est un vampire.  
Nami; n'avez-vous pas peur de la côtoyer?  
Siara; elle est née sur cette île il y a 24 ans, a l'age de 17 ans, elle fut mordu par un vampire, elle devint alors elle-même l'un deux, cela fait 7 ans, qu'elle est revenue sur cette île.  
Sirus; son plus grand désire est de redevenir humaine, elle n'aime pas l'immortalité.  
Ussop; y a t'il moyen pour elle de redevenir humaine?  
Chopper; le docteur Hilruk, m'a déjà parler des vampires, si un vampire n'a jamais été en contact avec la vie d'un autre être, il pourra redevenir humain, s'il tu celui qui là engendrer.  
Siara; exact, elle n'a jamais bu de sang, son père, un grand scientifique, a fabriquer pour elle une concoction, cette mixture, ressemble en tout a du sang, cela lui permet de ne pas faiblir, mais cela lui laisse toujours son humanité, du vrai sang l'aurait complètement transformer.  
Sirus; en plus, elle sait très bien que le vampire qui la engendrer est toujours vivant, alors elle passe habituellement ces journée a rechercher des informations sur lui.

Luffy était assied au sol, un sourire béat accrocher au visage, des étoiles brillantes dans les yeux.

Luffy; cooooooool.  
Nami; ha non ces pas vrai.  
Sirus; qu'es ce qu'il à?  
Luffy; je la veut dans mon équipage.  
Tous; QUOI!!

Plusieurs heures plus tard, tous s'étaient endormi un peut partout dans le village, le soleil était à son plus haut, mais personne ne se réveilla, alors qu'une créature élancé entra dans le village, empoigna une des fillettes qui dormait profondément, elle devait avoir à peine 10 ans.

Puis la créature repartie dans la noirceur de la forêt.

Plusieurs heures plus tard les premiers se réveillèrent et remarquèrent immédiatement la disparition de la petite Cassie.

Alors que tous les villageois étaient réveillés, Burguest pris la parole.

Burguest; calmer vous, bon sang, elle ne doit pas être loin, aussi ce ne sont pas les pirates qui l'ont pris, puisqu'ils sont encore ici et que Raya leur fait confiance.  
Homme; nous savons que Raya nous a toujours beaucoup aidé, mais si cette fois-ci, elle avait succombé, tout est possible, vous le savez tout comme moi.  
Siara; ces impossible, Raya n'à jamais succomber pendant ces 7 dernières années.  
Femme; mais si justement elle avait succomber, elle nous joues peut être la comédie depuis tout ce temps sachant, que nous lui faisons confiance, il y a toujours une disparition par mois depuis son retour, ces sur que l'ont commence a s'inquiéter.  
Burguest; a cet heure ci, Raya dort sûrement encore, le soleil est beaucoup trop haut pour elle cette nuit je l'ai vu partir vers le manoir, l'escrimeur, toi aussi tu la vu non?  
Zoro; heu oui.  
Burguest; alors je crois qu'il est impossible que ce soit elle puisqu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas risquer de revenir et de se retrouver en plein soleil.  
Femme; a moins quelle ce soit cacher quelque part ici.  
Sirus; elle ne reste jamais au village le jour. Vous le savez bien.

Nami commença a trouver dangereux pour eux de rester là alors que les villageois commençaient à un peut trop s'énerver autour d'eux. Quand elle remarqua que Chopper semblait pensif, alors qu'il avait pris sa forme de cerf à quatre pattes, il reniflait le sol et l'air.

Nami; qui a-t-il Chopper?  
Chopper; je sens une odeur, mais je ne la connais pas.  
Burguest; es-ce que ce serait l'odeur de Raya?  
Chopper; non Raya, j'avait remarquer quelle n'avait aucune odeur, alors ces pourquoi je me doutait déjà que quelque chose clochait avant que vous nous disiez quelle était un vampire.  
Sirus; alors l'odeur ressemble a quoi?  
Chopper; ces difficile a dire, ont dirait du souffre.  
Burguest; du souffre? Ces étrange, personne ne va dans les montagnes.  
Ussop; ques ce qu'il y a dans les montagnes?  
Burguest; des volcans.  
Chopper; cela coïnciderait, puisqu'il y a de la poudre rouge au sol.

Burguest se pencha.

Burguest; ces bien du souffre, alors peut être que Cassie s'y trouve, avec la personne qui la emmener la haut.  
Sirus ; le soleil se couche bientôt, vaudrait peut être attendre la présence de Raya.

Mais personne ne voulu attendre, ils décidèrent de partirent en direction du volcan.

Zoro; Chopper, ya des créatures qui vivent près des volcans?  
Chopper; je ne crois pas, la chaleur doit être beaucoup trop intense.  
Zoro; ont peut trouver de cette poudre ou alors?  
Sanji; hey marimo pourquoi tu semble si intéresser tout a coup?  
Zoro; en fait j'en n'ai vu a un autre endroit de la poudre rouge semblable. Hier justement.  
Nami; ou ça?  
Zoro; quand je cherchait ces trois là, j'ai trouver le manoir, j'ai cogner et ces un homme de très grande taille qui m'a ouverte, Raya là appeler Herman, il avait de cette poudre rouge sur les mains.  
Sirus; alors peut être que Raya n'est pas au courant mais Herman, n'est peut être pas aussi gentil quelle le dit.  
Nami; mais Raya peut ressentir le bien et le mal dans chacun non?  
Sirus; oui si les êtres sont humains, mais Herman est vernan, une créature, mi-zombie, mi-orc. Alors il est possible quelle ne sache pas tout sur lui.  
Luffy; direction le manoir.

Ils suivirent Sirus jusqu'au manoir. Ils cognèrent à la porte mais personne ne répondit, Sirus ouvris la porte, il fit signe au autres de le suivre.

Ussop; es ce que ces une bonne idée d'entrer sans que personne ne viennent ouvrir?  
Sirus; si Herman n'est pas là, hé bien personne ne va répondre, car Raya doit encore être endormie.  
Nami; mais elle ne pourra pas sortir, il fait encore jour.  
Sirus; elle se risque quand ces une question de vie ou de mort. Car les orc son carnivore à l'origine, mais Herman nous a toujours dit qu'a cause de son coté zombie il n'avait pas besoin de manger, mais il est possible qu'il nous est menti.

Il monta l'escalier principal, suivi des mujiwara, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte noire.

Sirus; ces ici.

Il ouvris la porte avec l'aide de Zoro et Sanji, car la porte était beaucoup plus lourde quelle semblait en réalité.

Dans la pièce, ils ne virent rien du tout, il faisait si noir, Nami remarqua des cierges, elle les alluma, une douce lumière se répandit rapidement dans la pièce. Ils remarquèrent qu'aucun meuble de meublait cette pièce a part un immense cercueil de pierre.

Sirus demanda à Zoro de pousser le couvercle du cercueil de pierre. Ont pu y apercevoir Raya endormi paisiblement. Sirus tout doucement ce issa sur le rebord et réveilla doucement Raya qui ouvris les yeux calmement.

Raya; que ce passe t'il Sirus il fait pourtant encore jour et ou est Herman.

Dans le salon, ils racontèrent tout à Raya, d'un regard sérieux et en silence elle écouta tout sans interruption.

Puis quand leur histoire se termina, elle se leva, ouvris un coffre et en sortis une cape entièrement noire, quelle enfila, elle mit le capuchon.

Raya; bien, suivez moi.

Ils la suivirent au fond du manoir, ou se trouvait une autre porte, elle l'ouvris et arrivèrent derrière le manoir, ou une clairière s'étendait.

Raya; ces le chemin le plus cour pour aller au volcan. Ces par là.

Nami l'arrêta en l'attrapant par un bras.

Nami; attend, si tu va sous le soleil, tu va griller.  
Raya; cette cape est elle aussi une invention de mon père, elle me permet de me promener sous le soleil, pendant un certain temps, alors elle devrait tenir le coup.

Elle recommença à avancer d'un pas rapide, suivi des autres.

Les villageois étaient déjà arriver depuis près d'une heure sur le volcan, il avaient bel et bien trouver Herman, se préparant a manger cette pauvre Cassie, qui pleurait à chaude larme. Les villageois avaient beau attaqué Herman, pour essayer de l'arrêter, mais ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui, même au nombre qu'ils étaient Herman, était beaucoup trop fort pour eux.

Raya et les autres arrivèrent. Raya marcha au devant d'Herman en empêchant qui que ce soit d'autre d'approcher, le soleil était encore présent, mais bientôt il ne serait plus présent, mais elle devrait encore garder sa cape pour un moment.

Raya; Herman, comment a tu pu.  
Herman; tu fait peut être partie, des plus haut dans la chaîne alimentaire, mais tant que tu n'avait pas bu de vrai sang, tu n'était pas un danger contre moi, alors je pouvais parfaitement enlever de temps en temps quelqu'un et me faire un festin, mais ces crétin de villageois en ont eus visiblement assez, mais je ne comprend pas comment il ont fait pour m'accuser moi alors que ces toi que l'ont auraient du accuser.  
Raya; il ne faut jamais sous-estimer des pirates.

Herman se souvint de la veille, quand il avait ouvert la porte de Zoro, il avait les mains rouge.

Herman; ces leurs fautes a eux il vont me le payer.

Herman sauta en direction de Luffy et des autres, Luffy, Zoro et Sanji, se préparèrent a le recevoir, mais Raya sauta et intercepta Herman.

Raya; ces contre moi que tu te bat.

La voix de Raya avait changer, elle qui jusqu'à maintenant avait une voix douce et calme, un regard serein, avait maintenant une voix remplir de colère et de haine et un regard des plus meurtrier. Les villageois l'avaient vus fréquemment se battre contre des pirates, qui débarquaient sur l'île, mais jamais elle n'avait été si en colère, ils se surprirent à avoir pour une fois peur d'elle.

Raya repoussa Herman, le soleil n'étant pas encore coucher, elle avait le désavantage de porter une cape encombrante. Herman chargea, il l'attaqua elle barrait du mieux quelle pu les coup mais la cape continuait de la bloquer dans ces mouvement.

Elle regarda rapidement le soleil, elle en avait pour encore une dizaine de minute, avant de pouvoir se débarrasser de la cape.

Herman, voyant quelle ne faisait qu'esquiver, attrapas la petite Cassie et menaça de lui casser le cou si Raya ne partait pas et le laissait quitter l'île.

Raya; je ne ferai plus confiance a ceux qui ce dise mes amis, s'ils ne me le prouve pas. Alors tu ne quitteras pas cette île vivant.  
Herman; alors elle va mourir.

Herman, posa sa grande main velu sur Cassie, il s'apprêtait a lui casser le cou, Raya porta sa main a l'attache de sa cape. Elle n'avait plus le choix, tant pis pour le soleil.

Alors qu'Herman s'apprêta à tourner, tout se passa si vite.

Une cape noire volant au vent, une petite fille tomber au sol pleurant a chaude larme, une ombre, ou ont voyait s'échapper de la fumer et deux créatures, tomber du haut du volcan, pour atterrir, dans les récifs au pied du volcan.

Tous s'approchèrent du rebord du volcan, l'eau ou se trouvait les récifs, avait pris une couleur rougeâtre.

Tout le monde retournèrent au village, sans un mot, le soleil était maintenant tomber, le village était envahis la nuit.

Raya avait enlever sa cape pour mieux bouger pour être plus rapide, elle avait sauter sur Herman, juste a temps pour enlever Cassie de ses mains, puis elle l'avait entraîner avec elle au bas de la montagne.

Si les récifs, ne lui avait pas transpercé le cœur, pour la faire disparaître, le soleil, avait sûrement eut raison d'elle. La plus part s'en voulait, ils l'avaient si mal juger, ils n'auraient maintenant plus la chance de le lui dire.

Ils arrivèrent au village, les villageois ne désiraient plus qu'une chose dormir et essayer d'oublier, Luffy et les siens respectèrent le deuil de ces habitants, ils se contentèrent de les suivre, jusqu'au village pour leur assurer une sécurité au cas ou Herman s'en aurait sorti.

Les hommes allumèrent les premières torches, dont la lumière se répandit rapidement, puis ils virent au centre du village, assied sur la pierre qui s'y trouvait. Une jeune femme, semblant mal en point, brûler par le soleil et tremper jusqu'au os, qui leur souriait de son sourire doux et calme.

Burguest, accouru et lui déposa sur les épaules sa cape.

Sirus; Raya, tu va bien, que fait tu ici.  
Raya; en sortant de l'eau j'ai manquer d'énergie pour me rendre jusqu'au manoir.

Les minutes passèrent, Raya était installer dans une chaumière en compagnie de Chopper, qui lui avait concocter la mixture, pour que Raya puisse se nourrir, quand il vint pour penser les blessures de Raya, il remarqua quelle était presque toute disparue.

Raya; ces ça être vampire.

Avait elle dit avant de pousser Chopper à aller rejoindre les autres au dehors, qui fêtaient à nouveau.

Elle les regarda un instant puis elle remarqua au loin prêt du buffet, Luffy en train de se goinfrer. Elle s'approcha de lui.

Raya; bonsoir.  
Luffy; bowoir. ( bonsoir)  
Raya; dit moi Luffy puis je te demander une faveur.  
Luffy; mouais wes wur (ouais ces sur)  
Raya; vous aller repartir demain matin, ces Chopper qui me là dit.  
Luffy; oui.  
Raya; je sais que ça ne serait pas évident, mais accepterait tu de me prendre dans ton équipage?  
Luffy; Ouais ces sur ça.  
Raya; j'aimerais vraiment retrouver celui qui ma engendrer et redevenir comme avant.  
Luffy; ben ces décider tu sera notre vigie de nuit à l'avenir : D  
Raya; a vos ordres capitaines.  
Luffy; hihihi.

Le lendemain arriva tôt, vêtue de sa cape, Raya avait rejoindre les mujiwara, sur le bateau, les villageois étaient venus leur dirent au revoir.

Burguest; au revoir porter vous bien, même si elle dit le contraire, prenez bien soin de Raya.

Sanji; je m'en charge, ces mon devoir de m'occuper de mes tendre déesse.  
Sirus; attention elle peut mordre.  
Siara; Sirus.  
Sirus; désoler ¨o¨  
Siara; revenez nous voir quand vous voulez.

Nami ordonna à tout le monde d'être à son poste pour le départ quand ils remarquèrent qu'il manquait Luffy.

Nami; où il est encore ce crétin.  
Chopper; ces vrai que l'on ne la pas vue depuis un bon moment.

Ils virent a l'orée de la forêt, Luffy arriver en courant en transportant… le cercueil de Raya.

Nami; mais qu'es ce que tu fait avec ça?  
Luffy; ben Raya va en avoir besoin pour dormir.  
Raya; ces généreux de ta part Luffy, mais je peut parfaitement dormir dans un lit normal, ce cercueil c'était plus pour la frime que mon père l'avait fabriquer.  
Ussop; de toute façon Luffy, tu nous vois transporter se gros cercueil en pierre sur le bateau, ont va couler oui….

Après avoir enfin réussi à faire comprendre à Luffy qu'un cercueil de pierre n'avait pas sa place sur un bateau, ils purent enfin prendre le large, en direction de leur prochaine aventure…

* * *

Voilà fini... ouf, pas évident de tout effacer tous les epaces entre chaque ligne pour que ce soit plus propre et lisible... je voulais que ce soit tout beau, car je sais que je vais avoir fait des fautes et je m'en excuse, alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'au moins ca soit un minimum agréable à lire...

N'oubliez pas, de me laissez des reviews et aussi, que la deuxième partie... il y a du lemon... parfaitement détaillé... enfin je crois, ces mon premier lemon alors ... mais aussi un peut d'amour dans l'air.

Je suis présentement en train d'essayer d'écrire une troixième partie, mais je sais pas ce que ca va donner. Alors à pluche pour la deuxième partie...

Oubliez pas review ou je lâche Raya sur vous... mouahahahah


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**_Partie 2: ATTENTION LEMON_**

alors si ca vous interesse pas ne lisez pas, cependant ces dans cette partie que la suite est réellement...

aussi c'est la première fois que je fait du lemon, alors désoler si ces nul :( j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

**Merci aussi à EliZ** pour son gentil review, mon seul review :( mais bon un grand merci à toi, alors pour répondre à ta question, 5 pi 8 équivaut environ a 1 mètre 80 au québec, nous nous servons autant des mètres que des pieds, pour donner les tailles, alors à l'avenir si j'ai encore à écrire des grandeur ( ce que je doute ) j'écrirai les deux manière :D merci encore.

Sur ce bonne lecture...

* * *

Zoro marchait tranquillement sur la nouvelle île, ou ils avaient amarré la veille, c'était une île marchande, Nami avait insisté pour s'y arrêter question de faire les boutiques.

Zoro quant à lui était parti très tôt ce matin là, il voulait marcher et visiter quelque peut la ville, avec de la chance il pourrait tomber sur une armurerie, pour pouvoir y dénicher un bon sabre de rechange, il n'avait pas l'habitude, de prévoir, mais cette fois-ci il se dit que ça ne serait pas de trop, avec le petit trésor qu'ils avaient trouver sur un bateau pirate qui les avaient attaquer il y avait maintenant quelque semaine, chacun avait eut une part alors aussi bien se servir de sa part pour quelque chose qui lui serait utile.

Après il pourrait profiter du reste de sa part pour boire tranquille dans un coin calme d'une taverne. C'était dans ces moments là que Zoro trouvait que le monde pouvait être bien fait.

Il avança dans une ruelle mal éclairer, les maisons étaient tellement coller l'une contre l'autre que le soleil avait lui-même de la difficulté à y entrer.

Au fond de cette sombre ruelle, il vit le fruit de ses recherches, une armurerie. Il entra.

Un vieil homme le salua rapidement et retourna a sa lecture au comptoir, Zoro passa en revue toute les armes qui s'y trouvait, mais il compris vite que ce vieil homme était beaucoup plus spécialiser dans les mousquets que dans les sabres, alors il ressorti, décider à laisser tomber son idée de trouver un sabre de rechange, il se dirigea vers une taverne non loin de là.

Il entra, la tavernière lui pointa une table au fin fond de la salle, il s'y dirigea et s'y assied, tout en sirotant sa bière, il regardait les autres clients de la taverne faire la fête. Parfois il pouvais apercevoir, des clients entrer, louer une chambre et monter à l'étage pour dormir, ces à ce moment là, qu'il remarqua en fait que le soleil avait fini par se coucher pour laisser la place à une pleine lune fort brillante.

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à rentrer au bateau, la tavernière vint près de lui.

**Tavernière**; quelqu'un m'a dit de vous remettre cette clef, cette personne vous attend à la chambre 6.

Zoro se dit qu'il ne perdait rien à aller voir, surtout que pour une fois que ça curiosité était plus forte, c'était en fait toujours le cas, quand il avait bu, sa curiosité prenait souvent le dessus et c'était ainsi qu'il s'attirait le plus d'ennuie, mais tant qu'a finir la soirée aussi bien la finir en beauté surtout qu'il y aura peut-être un peut d'action.

Alors il pris la clef et se dirigea, vers la chambre 6. Il vint pour cogner, mais se souvenant qu'il avait la clef, il ouvrit la porte. Il faisait sombre, très sombre dans cette pièce. Aucune chandelle n'avait été allumée.

Il referma la porte. Essaya de distinguer quelque chose, mais étrangement il savait qu'il n'était pas seul.

Une lueur apparue près de la fenêtre au fond, une femme se tenait là, avec la chandelle à la main.

Quand les yeux de Zoro se firent à la petite lumière, il pu plus facilement voir qu'il y avait d'autre chandelle dans la pièce, alors il en alluma quelque unes et pus enfin apercevoir mieux la femme qui se tenait maintenant devant lui.

Une femme, qui ne lui était pas en reste pour la grandeur, de longs cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèche rouge sang, une peau basané, des épaules délicates, des bras qui semblait plus fort que ce que l'ont pouvait penser. Une poitrine à faire pâlir d'envie bien des femmes, une taille fine un ventre ferme, des hanches étroites, de belle et longues jambes.

Elle le fixait de ces beaux yeux verts tirant sur le turquoise. Elle semblait lire en lui.

**Zoro**; heu... Et tu veux?

Balbutia Zoro, un peut gêner de se retrouver si près d'une femme si attirante.

**Femme**; la même chose à laquelle tu penses présentement en me regardant.

Zoro compris que cette femme, l'avait remarquer et avait sûrement décider qu'il serait celui qui passerait la nuit avec elle. Il décida de ne pas se faire prier.

Il s'approcha d'elle, passa sa main gauche a la taille de la jeune femme, puis l'attira fortement vers lui. Elle souri légèrement, il lui pris le visage de la main droite et l'embrassa fougueusement, leur langue ne se firent pas prier pour se rencontrer.

Elle le repoussa légèrement, elle attrapa le bas du chandail de Zoro et le lui enleva, puis elle se mis a genou devant lui, défaisant doucement mais avidement la fermeture éclair de Zoro, elle lui enleva ces pantalons et commença à caresser le membres qui commençait tout doucement a durcir entre ces mains.

Il lui pris les épaules et la releva, tout doucement, il entrepris de défaire son léger corsage, qui retenait sa magnifique et appétissante poitrine, dont les pointes durcissait déjà, car Zoro pouvais déjà les apercevoir au travers de son vêtement, quand le corsage fut tomber, Zoro se mis a masser les seins de sa partenaire, puis les embrassa goulûment, tout en détachant la petite jupe quelle portait, puis lui enleva les seul vêtement qui lui restait.

Il sentait le désir monter en lui de plus en plus, il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, alors il la poussa sur le lit, il se mis sur elle et leur bouche se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Puis il se mis à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis les épaules, il retourna masser de sa langue les mamelon durcis de cette magnifique femme, qui se donnait entièrement a lui.

Il descendit tout en embrassant le corps de la jeune femme qui se cambrait, il arriva a l'endroit de ses désirs, il passa un doigt et compris quelle en avait envie tout autant que lui, il ce mis a chatouiller le clitoris de sa partenaire, tout en enfonçant un doigt puis deux, dans l'intimité de cette femme merveilleuse.

Puis il revint lui voler des baisers, il leva ensuite les jambes de la jeune femme, puis sans crier garde il entra en elle avec force, son mouvement de va et viens enlevait sans cesse des râles a sa partenaire, alors il y allait avec plus de force chaque fois.

Puis rendu au point de non retour, elle se cambra et de ses ongles, griffa le dos de Zoro, il compris, qu'il pouvais maintenant se laisser aller, puisque sa partenaire, avait rejoint l'orgasme, qu'il attendait lui-même.

Terminer, il tomba à côté d'elle et l'attira sur lui étrangement il ne voulais plus la laisser partir, il la serrait sur lui, et elle s'y agrippait.

**Jeune femme**; Zoro.  
**Zoro**; hmm  
**Jeune femme**; c'est l'heure de déjeuner aller debout, c'est le matin

Zoro ouvris les yeux, il était dans son lit, lui qui dormait toujours calmement, se retrouva empêtrer entièrement dans les couvertures. Il regarda devant lui et vis Raya devant son lit qui le regardait, vêtue de sa cape.

Zoro avait rêver, la femme qui s'était tenue auprès de lui cette nuit là, quand il dormait encore, était maintenant devant lui a lui dire d'aller déjeuner.

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis l'arriver de Raya dans l'équipage, qu'il rêvait d'elle ainsi, tout avait commencer quand deux nuit après leur départ, de l'île de Raya, la chambre de bain des filles avait eut quelque problème et les filles devaient alors se servirent de la chambre de bain des garçons.

Alors qu'ils faisaient nuit, Raya qui était de garde prenait sa douche la nuit, puis elle allait sur le pont ou elle surveillerait encore là toute la nuit. Cependant cette nuit là, alors quelle était dans la douche, Zoro endormi avait eu envie d'aller faire ces petites commissions, il était entrer dans la chambre de bain.

La toilette se trouvait à l'entrer de la salle de bain, alors que derrière un paravent au fond de la pièce ce trouvait la douche, il avait aperçu au travers du paravent, qui ne cachait disons pas grand-chose, Raya en train de se laver sous la douche.

Il n'en avait parler a personne, mais depuis cette nuit là, il ne faisait que rêver d'elle. La première nuit, il avait rêver, qu'il était entrer dans la chambre de bain, qu'il s'était dévêtu alors quelle lui demandait ce qu'il faisait, puis il était entrer sous la douche, il l'avait plaquer contre le mur de la douche, puis avec force il l'avait posséder.

Puis les nuits s'avaient succédé et il ne cessait de penser à elle.

Chaque fois dans un contexte différent. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, pour la première fois, il arrivait à penser a autre chose que son rêve de devenir le plus grand épéiste au monde, habituellement il ne pensait qu'a cela, mais depuis quelle était là, ces pensées allaient très souvent vers elle.

Il savait très bien quelle était vampire et que pour elle rien n'était plus important que de redevenir humaine, elle ne pensait qua cela, alors il ne se faisait pas d'idée, mais pourquoi lui.

Il se décida enfin à se lever, il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, il entendait déjà les autres membres de l'équipage parler. Il poussa la porte et entra. Il s'assied et commença à manger en silence.

**Ussop**; hey Zoro ça va pas? D'habitude tu dit au moins bonjour?  
**Zoro**; hé bien bonjour.  
**Sanji**; oua l'ambiance.  
**Zoro**; toi la ferme shit cook.  
**Sanji**; qu'est ce que ta dit face d'algue.  
**Zoro**; t'a bien compris.  
**Nami**; ne commencer pas si tôt duo de crétin.

Et un double k.o. pour Nami.

**Luffy**; Nami, aujourd'hui on arrive à une île non?  
**Nami**; oui et je n'en parlerai pas, alors achale moi pas.  
**Luffy**; pourquoi, tu fait des secrets sur cette île depuis que tu sais son nom.  
**Nami**; la ferme Luffy. Ca ne te regarde pas pour le moment.  
**Ussop**; tu nous cache quelque chose Nami?  
**Nami**; oui et j'ai mes raison. Alors fermer là.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines, qu'ils avaient quitter l'île de Raya, dès que Nami avait reçu le journal, elle avait empêcher qui que ce soit de le regarder, quand elle avait lu des renseignements sur l'île ou il se dirigeait, tout le monde savait quelle avait changer la route a se moment là, mais personne ne savait toujours pourquoi.

Elle suivait pourtant toujours le log post, qui lui avait changer de direction spontanément, quand Nami avait forcer tout le monde a pousser le bateau vers un courant chaud, a l'est de leur position.

Tout ceci était étrange mais personne n'avait réussi avoir aucune information de Nami, même Raya qui s'entendait très bien avec Nami n'avait rien pu savoir, elle n'avait eu que comme réponse, ça te concerne au plus au point, alors plus de question, point final.

Le repas se termina, Nami s'installa sus sa chaise longue sous le soleil, Luffy, Ussop et Chopper entreprirent d'attraper des poissons encore inconnu, Raya alla dormir, tandis que Sanji se mis a la vaisselle, le seul qui n'avait pas bouger était Zoro toujours assied a la table de la cuisine, il cherchait a trouver le courage de faire ce qu'il voulais faire.

Mais de là a demander conseil à cet abruti de cuistot. Mais d'un autre point de vue il est peut-être le mieux placer pour l'aider. Mais encore là son orgueil l'empêchait de prononcer un seul mot.

Sanji dos à Zoro, lançais quelque petit regard de temps en temps vers Zoro, il voyait bien que son nakama n'était pas du tout dans son assiette, il savait qu'entre homme ils pourraient parler, mais lui aussi son orgueil l'en empêchait, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas si mal, tant que personne n'était mis au courant.

Alors il lâcha le torchon de vaisselle, entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient les bouteilles d'alcool.

D'accord il se dit, qu'il était peut-être tôt pour commencer à boire, mais question d'enterrer la hache de guerre temporairement il valait mieux arriver avec un point de son côté. De toute façon entre homme c'était peut-être une bonne chose de parler.

Il pris une bouteille retourna dans la cuisine ou se trouvait toujours un Zoro assied seul et qui semblait perdu.

Sanji tira la chaise en face de lui et déposa la bouteille et deux verre entre eux deux et s'assied. Zoro leva les yeux et regarda surpris Sanji.

Aucun mot ne sorti d'un côté ou d'un autre.

Sanji pris la bouteille, remplis les deux verre, la remis sur la table, posa un verre devant Zoro, puis en pris un devant lui. Il attendit un moment, il voulait bien choisir ces propres mots.

Mais bon à quoi bon.

**Sanji**; bon alors maintenant dépêche et accouche, qu'es ce que ta depuis ce matin et me dit pas que ça me regarde pas, sinon tu ne serait pas rester la à rien faire, ont enterre la hache de guerre pendant un instant et ont parle entre homme.

Zoro le regarda encore pris son verre le vida et se décida enfin.

**Zoro**; ben, tu t'y connais mieux que moi en relation entre un homme et une femme.  
**Sanji**; en fait pour être franc tu n'aurait même pas eu à me le dire, que je t'aurais demandé si cela avait un rapport avec une femme. Qui est elle?  
**Zoro**; ben là demande en pas trop.  
**Sanji**; il faut que tu comprenne que chaque douce créature est différente, alors si j'en sais pas plus sur elle je pourrai pas t'aider a répondre a ce que tu veut savoir.

Zoro pris la bouteille et la cala entièrement, puis après lavoir reposer sur la table, regarda et Sanji et lui expliqua tout, ce qui se passait dans ses rêves, depuis qu'il avait vu Raya cette nuit dans la chambre de bain, ce qu'il ressentait chaque fois quelle était tout prêt de lui.

Sanji écouta tout sans dire un mot, puis quand Zoro sembla avoir terminer, il pris une gorgé et regarda Zoro.

**Sanji**; juste une chose à dire.  
**Zoro**; quoi.  
**Sanji**; tu es amoureux mon gars.  
**Zoro**; QUOI!! Mais tes dingues, ces pas parce que j'ai des pulsions étrange que je suis amoureux.  
**Sanji**; tu a le choix, soit tes simplement un pauvre demeuré pervers ou tes amoureux.

Zoro ne répondis pas, il préférait déjà le deuxième choix.

**Sanji**; ya rien de mal a tomber amoureux d'une de nos deux créatures sur le bateau tu sais.  
**Zoro**; ha et qu'es ce que t'en sais?  
**Sanji**; parce que je suis moi-même amoureux de Nami.  
**Zoro**; toi ça ne compte pas tes amoureux de toutes les femmes qui existent.  
**Sanji**; ces vrai, mais mon amour pour Nami est beaucoup plus fort, ces pourquoi je reviens toujours a elle. J'aime les femmes car pour moi ce sont les créatures les plus parfaites de se monde, mais je ne suis pas dépourvu de réel sentiments.  
**Zoro**; ya moyen de mettre un stop a ça?  
**Sanji**; bien sur que non, l'amour on ne s'en débarrasse pas comme ça. Quand ont le trouve, que ce soit réciproque ou non, ça ne se mes pas de coté comme ça.

Et le silence s'imposa.

Comme si tout les deux avaient réalisé, ce dont ils venaient de parler, ils se regardèrent d'un regard embarrasser.

Ils dirent en même temps.

**Zoro/Sanji**; tu dit rien de tout ça…

Le silence revint.

Tranquillement ils se serrèrent la main et sans mot dit, il partirent chacun de leur coté, sachant que tout ce qui venait de s'être dit, resterait entre eux. Malgré leur divergence, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance à l'autre.

Les jours passèrent ils arrivèrent enfin à la fameuse île que Nami refusait toujours catégoriquement de leur parler, visiblement elle leur cachait quelque chose, oui, mais quoi.

**Ussop**; Île en vue. Ces étrange Nami, les nuages sont s'y sombre que l'ont diraient qu'il fait nuit.  
**Nami**; descend de là et viens nous rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Nami avait obligé tout le monde à arrêter le bateau à une bonne distance de l'île, leurs disant qu'ils devaient se parler avant.

Quand tout le monde fut réuni dans la cuisine. Nami pris la parole.

**Nami**; alors voilà, nous sommes sur Death Island. Une île connue pour être le repaire de plusieurs vampires et différente créature.  
**Ussop**; C'est pour ça tout ces secrets, Nami? C'était pour Raya.  
**Nami**; J'ai délibérément changer la direction du log pose en découvrant dans un livre que c'était possible, si ont n'était à un minimum de proximité à une autre île.  
**Raya**; alors sachant que cette île était dans cette proximité tu nous à envoyer sur celle-ci, sans même nous ralentir.  
**Nami**; Exact, car quand le log pose sera recharger il nous mènera à l'île ou nous étions supposer nous rendre.  
**Raya**; C'est bien gentil de ta part Nami, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit très sécuritaire que de nous lancer dans une île ou se trouve un grand nombre de vampire, qui n'auront que le désir de se faire un festin.  
**Chopper**; et rien ne prouve que le vampire qui a engendré Raya s'y trouve.  
**Nami**; j'en viens justement, j'ai remarquer dans le journal, que l'équipage du Scorpion Rouge, celui dont le capitaine à mordu Raya, se trouvait sur cette île il y a à peine 2 jours, ces pourquoi je vous ai cacher le journal, car je voulais être certaine qu'il y soit encore.  
**Sanji**; combien de temps prend le log pose à recharger pour cette île?  
**Nami**; trois jours.  
**Raya**; alors sont départ est imminent.  
**Nami**; exact. Comme ces toi qui veut le tuer, toi tu n'aura sûrement aucun problème sur cette île mais nous si alors je me suis dit qu'à une bonne distance de l'île, là ou le soleil éclaire toujours, nous serions en sécurité pendant que nous t'attendons.  
**Luffy**; non.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Luffy qui jusqu'ici n'avait encore dit aucun mot.

**Nami**; qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?  
**Luffy**; Raya aussi peut être en danger, seule sur cette île, en plus moi je veut aller sur l'île.  
**Zoro**; l'action pourrait ne pas manquer, ces sur que ça peut être intéressant.  
**Nami**; vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça vous deux.

Elle regarda Luffy, qui lui fit un de ses plus grands sourires.

**Nami**; s'ils nous arrivaient à nous aussi de nous faire mordre que feriez vous hein?  
**Luffy**; ben ont n'auraient qu'à tuer celui qui t'aurait mordu.  
**Raya**; si celui qui vous mord n'a pas seulement l'intention de se nourrir, car s'il vous transforme d'accord, mais s'il ne vous fait pas boire de son sang, alors vous mourrez.  
**Luffy**; ça arrivera pas : D  
**Nami**; bien sûr.

Alors malgré les protestations, d'une Nami apeurer, d'un Ussop tremblant et d'un Chopper, avide de connaissance, tant qu'il est en sécurité, la majorité l'emporta ils allaient débarquer le jour même sur Death Island.

Arrivé au port de Death Island tout le monde mis pieds à terre. Raya ressentait déjà la présence des nombreux vampires présent, étrangement elle ressentis un pincement, comme si quelque chose lui avait été enlevé il y à longtemps et quelle venait tout juste de retrouver.

Ils s'aventurèrent dans la grande ville, débauche, tristesse, pauvreté étaient les mots mieux que bien choisi pour cet endroit lugubre.

Plus ils avançaient et plus Raya ressentait une présence commune.

Arrivé au centre de la ville, un groupe de pirate les apostrophèrent.

**Homme vampire**; salut les gamins, vous êtes mignon tous ensemble, dites moi vous êtes perdus? Si vous l'êtes je peux sûrement vous aider.  
**Luffy**; ont n'est pas perdus.  
**Raya**; laisse tomber Luffy, continuons.  
**Homme vampire**; ha je vois que vous n'êtes pas seul, vous avez un guide, une charmante vampire parmi vous, ma jolie, ne va tu pas partager ton buffet?  
**Raya**; si même ils étaient mon buffet je ne le partagerais pas avec toi, alors dégage. À moins que tu ne connaisses Vladimir, je le cherche.  
**Homme vampire**; Vladimir, le capitaine du Scorpion Rouge. Bien sur que je le connais.

Il se tourna vers la foule un peut plus loin derrière lui.

**Homme vampire**; Miranda, quelqu'un désire voir Vlad.

Une femme bien roulée d'après les dires d'un Sanji en rut, se tourna et souris.

**Miranda**; il est là, Vladimir chérie quelqu'un pour toi.

La foule se dispersa, pour laisser les Mugiwaras apercevoir un homme de grande taille se lever d'un banc en plein milieu de la place publique.

**Vladimir**; Qui désire me voir?

Il s'approcha et fixa immédiatement Raya.

**Vladimir**; Jolie spécimen, m'accompagnerais tu, nous pourrions, disons aller nous amusez tous les deux.

À peine avait t'il fini sa phrase, que Sanji se faufila entre Raya et Vladimir. D'un air hautain il lui répondit.

**Sanji**; non mais ça va pas, tu crois que Raya est l'une de ces douces créatures qui tombe dans le lit du premier venu.  
**Vladimir**; t'es qui toi demi portion. Les mortels ne sont pas les bienvenus ici, si ce n'est que pour nous nourrir, les vampires sont les plus hauts dans la chaîne alimentaire, alors dégagent.  
**Raya**; merci Sanji mais ça ira. Vladimir, tu ne te souviens pas de moi à ce que je vois, pourtant moi je me rappelle toujours très bien.  
**Vladimir**; Je vois tellement de beau spécimen, mais un comme toi je ne pourrait sûrement pas l'oublier, cependant il est compréhensible que tu te souvienne de moi, qui oublierais le plus grand des vampires.  
**Luffy**; moi.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Luffy, silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, il avait remis son chapeau à Nami et déjà il se faisait craquer les jointures, prêt au combat.

**Luffy**; alors ces lui qu'il faut buter?

Il vint pour attaquer, mais Raya l'arrêta.

**Raya**; non Luffy, laisse moi faire s'il te plait.

Luffy regarda Raya, puis il haussa les épaules et repris son chapeau.

**Vladimir**; pour me vaincre ma jolie il faudra m'attraper et pour m'attraper il faudra courir très vite.

Il se sauva.

**Raya**; retourner au bateau, vous ne pourrez pas le poursuivre, les vampires sont très rapide, vous serez en sécurité là bas je vous rejoint.

Sans un mot de plus Raya parti en direction de Vladimir. D'une telle vitesse qu'ils ne la virent même pas le temps de bouger.

**Chopper**; ont n'est pas pour la laisser seule.  
**Ussop**; tu vois une autre solution, ont ne pourra pas la rattraper.  
**Nami**; ont n'est mieux de rentrer au bateau, elle nous rejoindra.  
À**Luffy**; non moi je veut la trouver, je laisserai pas un membre de mon équipage tout seul.  
**Zoro**; ouais ben je suis d'accord avec toi Luffy, mais comment ont va faire pour la retrouver, même Chopper ne peut pas la retracer, puisqu'un vampire n'a pas d'odeur.  
**Sanji**; alors je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix.

Ils vinrent pour retourner sur leur pas, mais Chopper ne les suivait pas, il reniflait l'air.

**Nami**; que fait tu Chopper, tu ne peut pas la retracer, un vampire n'a pas d'odeur, ces toi-même qui nous là dit.  
**Chopper**; Avant elle n'avait pas d'odeur, mais maintenant si, depuis que Sanji lui à confectionner un bracelet à l'odeur de rose, j'arrive à sentir Raya.  
**Tous**; QUOI!!  
**Sanji**; t'aurait pas pu le dire plus tôt?

Ils partirent à la suite de Raya guider par Chopper.

**Vladimir**; tu est rapide tu a réussi à me rattraper félicitation Raya.  
**Raya**; je suis un vampire moi aussi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrait pas te suivre.  
**Vladimir**; mais que compte tu faire, me tuer? Tu n'y arriveras pas dans ton état.  
**Raya**; quel état?  
**Vladimir**; je me souviens très bien de toi, maintenant plus je te regarde et plus je me rappelle, c'était il y a 7 ans c'est ça.

**

* * *

**

**(Flash-back)**

* * *

**Gor (père de Raya)** : Raya je t'attend au bateau, il faut reprendre la mer avant que le soleil ne se couche ou il sera trop tard.  
**Raya**; ne t'inquiète pas papa je reviens tout de suite.

Il y avait 7 ans, alors que son père et elle, voyageait d'île en île, ils avaient amarrer il y avait maintenant une semaine, le log pose était recharger et prêt pour une autre île.

L'île sur laquelle ils avaient amarré, était une petite île ou la marine ne mouillait jamais. En arrivant, ils avaient bien aperçu un bateau pirate, mais n'en avait fait aucun cas. Cependant pendant toute la semaine, Raya avait ressenti une présence.

Quelqu'un semblait la suivre pas à pas, elle ne se sentait étrangement pas en danger, mais elle était attirée sans cesse par le bateau de l'équipage pirate.

Sachant qu'à cette heure ci, les pirates avaient tous quitter le bateau pour aller faire la fête dans l'une des tavernes, elle se hissa sur le bateau, plus elle avançait vers la porte qui semblait mener aux appartements du capitaine et plus elle se sentait attirer.

Elle ouvris la porte et entra. Comme elle se doutait, elle était entrer dans la chambre du capitaine, une grande pièce, ou quelque bougie se trouvait allumer par-ci par-là. Au fond de la pièce un homme d'une grande carrure se tenait là debout.

**Vladimir**; bienvenue j'attendais ta visite.

Comme hypnotiser, Raya ne bougea pas, cet homme séduisant l'attendait, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, même si elle aurait voulu s'enfuir elle n'aurait pas pu.

Vladimir s'approcha d'elle. Doucement il la colla à lui, la maintenant de sa main gauche, il découvris de la main droite la gorge de Raya, tout doucement, elle ce sentait fondre. Il passa sa main derrière la tête de Raya et mordit la gorge de Raya, surprise par la douleur, elle sursauta, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger.

Elle compris alors que la légende des vampire était réelle, il était en train de lui enlever sa vie. Elle se sentait faible.

Il l'emmena jusqu'au lit, ou il la dévêtis, la coucha doucement, puis enleva ses propres vêtement, pour aller ensuite la rejoindre. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau, caressa chaque endroit, puis quand il senti quelle faiblissait de plus en plus, il entra en elle avec fougue, Raya ne ressentait plus sa force la quitter, elle ne ressentait que le désir et le bien-être qu'il lui procurait en ce moment même.

Elle s'agrippa à lui, quand tout à coup il cessa son mouvement de va et viens, elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi il arrêtait, elle désirait de plus en plus qu'il continue. Il la regarda un moment, pris une dague sur la table de chevet, et se coupa le poignet, le sang se mis à couler rapidement.

Il attira la tête de Raya à lui, et lui fit boire de son sang, au fur et à mesure quelle buvait, elle ressentait une force immense entrer en elle, la vie revenait de plus en plus, mais était-ce bien la vie.

Quand elle fut à son idée suffisamment repus, il recommença ses mouvements de va et viens, jusqu'à ce que tout deux est conquis l'orgasme. Puis il s'endormi à ces côtés.

À peine quelque heure plus tard, Raya se réveilla, elle se sentait bien mais étrangement elle savait que quelque chose clochait, quand elle regarda autour elle ne vis aucune lumière, mais pourtant elle arrivait à voir comme si c'était le jour.

Elle vit Vladimir à ses côtés, profondément endormi, elle se souvint de tout à ce moment là. Pris de panique, elle s'habilla et se sauva jusqu'au bateau de son père.

Arriver au bateau, Bor, vit sa fille arriver, il vis que quelque chose clochait, elle ne parlait pas et était si blanche, il ordonna, malgré le danger de la nuit, de reprendre la mer immédiatement, pas question de rester sur cette île plus longtemps.

Quelque jours plus tard, Bor ayant tout compris et voyant que sa fille faiblissait de plus en plus, car elle n'avait pas manger depuis un moment, concocta une mixture, qui comportait tout les bienfaits du sang, pour un vampire, mais ce n'était pas du sang, ces ainsi que pour la première fois un vampire, n'avait pas entièrement été créer.

* * *

**(Fin du flash back)**

* * *

**Vladimir**; tu vois que je me rappelle de tout, j'avoue que ta peau était particulièrement douce, je n'aurait pas dû te laisser partir si facilement. Je vois aussi, que comme tu n'as jamais bu de sang après le mien, tu à toujours entièrement ton humanité, mais tu n'aura non plus jamais toute la force d'un vampire.  
**Raya**; qu'es ce que ça peut changer, je suis sûrement assez forte tout de même, pour tout faire pour redevenir humaine.  
**Vladimir**; oui redevenir humaine, mais savait tu que tant que tu as ton humanité, tu est encore un bébé vampire, alors automatiquement, tu ne pourra jamais réussir à te battre contre moi, je te dominerai toujours. Cependant si tu es si déterminer on peut quand même essayer.

Il s'élança vers Raya, il était beaucoup plus rapide, elle ne comprenait pas, avait t'il fait exprès pour ne pas être aussi rapide plus tôt question quelle arrive à le suivre. Elle esquiva de justesse.

Il s'élança à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci elle ne vis pas le coup venir, elle ne reçu de plein fouet au ventre, il était si puissant, que le coup la fit revoler sur un des arbres à quelque mètres de là.

Elle se releva avec difficulté et s'élança sur lui, mais malgré tout les efforts quelle fournissait, elle n'arrivait même pas à le frôler.

Il lui assena un coup encore plus puissant dans le ventre, et l'attrapa à la gorge.

**Vladimir**; ça suffis maintenant, j'ai bien l'intention de te laisse en vie, car je désire te revoir et à ce moment là peut-être aura tu enfin ouvert les yeux et que tu acceptera de suivre ton maître.

Elle tomba au sol assied, il était parti, elle ramena ses genoux vers elle puis se mis la tête dessus, pour la première fois, depuis quelle était vampire, des larmes coulèrent, elle savait maintenant, quelle n'avait aucune chance contre un vrai vampire, un jour ou l'autre, elle n'aurait plus que le choix de vivre en vampire entièrement, si elle voulait un jour mourir.

Au même moment, alors quelle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées noires, Luffy et les autres arrivèrent. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, chacun se contenta de regarder et ne rien dire.

Nami s'approcha de Raya, elle s'accroupie et l'attira dans ses bras, Nami savait que son amie n'allait pas bien et pour le moment, ce ne serait pas des paroles qui la réconforterait, mais une simple présence.

De retour sur le Vogue Merry, tous s'assirent à la cuisine, aucun n'avait encore été échangé.

**Raya**; merci Nami, merci à tous, mais ça n'a servie à rien.  
**Nami**; que veut tu dire?

Elle leur expliqua le combat, qui fut une partie de plaisir pour Vladimir, ainsi que les paroles de Vladimir, quelle ne pourrait jamais vaincre.

**Chopper**; Alors si tu buvait le sang d'un mortel, tu deviendrait un vrai vampire et tu aurait une chance de le vaincre.  
**Raya**; je serait suffisamment forte en tout cas, mais je ne veut pas, sinon je perdrait mon humanité.  
**Nami**; et peut-être même le goût de redevenir humaine.  
**Sanji**; il doit avoir un moyen de faire quelque chose.  
**Raya**; pour tuer un vampire, il faut lui transpercer le cœur avec un pieu en bois, ou le faire brûler au soleil ou encore, l'immoler. Pour cela il faudrait déjà être capable de le toucher.

Luffy qui était assied face à Raya, donna un coup sur la table.

**Luffy**; Zoro, Sanji, on-y va, les autres vous rester ici au cas ou.  
**Nami**; ou allez vous?  
**Luffy**; chasser du vampire.  
**Raya**; mais Luffy, il est plus dur à vaincre que tu le crois.

Luffy passa derrière Raya et mis son chapeau de paille sur la tête de Raya et sorti suivi de Zoro et Sanji.

Raya vint pour les arrêter, mais Nami s'interposa.

**Nami**; ait confiance, si eux ils n'arrivent pas à le vaincre, personne n'y arrivera jamais.

Raya regarda et Nami et se rassis à la table, en déposant le chapeau de Luffy devant elle.

Sanji ouvrait le chemin, étant le seul à pouvoir retrouver son chemin, il était du même coup le seul des trois à pouvoir trouver sans se perdre, le bateau de Vladimir.

Ils ne mirent que quelque minute à le trouver, ils montèrent à bord.

Les pirates qui s'y trouvaient étaient tellement occuper à faire la fête, qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas les trois jeune gens qui se tenait au devant du bateau. Luffy décida alors de faire une entrée fracassante, il élança son pied en direction du grand mat et d'un seul coup le grand mat d'un grand bruit s'effondra sur le bateau.

Tout le monde cessa de bouger et regardèrent enfin les nouveaux venus. Luffy, Zoro et Sanji remarquèrent enfin Vladimir qui s'approchant d'eux ne semblait pas très heureux.

**Vladimir**; que me voulez vous bande de gamin, vous venez ici pour venger votre petite amie de vampire, vous croyez que ce sera aussi simple, même si elle n'est pas entièrement un vampire, elle est assurément plus forte que vous trois, alors nous ne pourrez rien contre moi si elle-même n'y arrive pas.  
**Luffy**; Ca ces à voir, à moins que t'es peur de te battre contre nous.  
**Vladimir**; vous n'êtes que des moucherons pour moi, mes frères, ces trois gamins me défi, je vous les laissent et après nous irons nous occuper des autres sur leurs bateau.

Zoro détacha son bandana et l'installa sur sa tête, Sanji enleva sa chemise, attacha solidement ces cordons et Luffy se faisait déjà craquer les jointures.

**Luffy**; Vladimir, je suis là pour toi eux il m'intéresse pas, alors je vais t'affronter. Zoro, Sanji, il est pour moi.

Zoro et Sanji acquiescèrent d'un rapide coup de tête, ils allaient se charger du menu fretin.

Le combat commença, les vampires arrivèrent il y en avaient au moins une trentaine.

Luffy s'ayant projeté dans les airs, atterrit directement sur le dos de Vladimir, il se remis debout et se mis à le chercher.

**Luffy**; j'était pourtant sur de l'avoir vu quelque part ici, j'ai pris trop d'élan, je me suis retrouver trop loin.

Vladimir se releva en furie il projeta Luffy.

**Vladimir**; non mais ça va pas, tu veut quoi moucheron.  
**Luffy**; je veut libérer Raya, elle veut redevenir humaine, alors je dois me débarrasser de toi.  
**Vladimir**; je viens de te dire que c'était impossible. Regarde même tes deux copains, sont mal placer.

En fait sur le pont du bateau, ont pouvait apercevoir, deux grosses masse noires, les vampires formait deux grandes masse, mais malheureusement aucune trace de Zoro et Sanji.

Luffy nullement inquiet regarda le tout en souriant.

**Vladimir**; pourquoi tu souri aussi bêtement, tes amis doivent être en train de se faire manger.

**Luffy**; vraiment?

Cependant, on entendit tout à coup.

**Zoro**; dragon slash

**Sanji**; pouding freeze.

La seule chose que l'ont puent à ce moment là voir, s'était deux hommes en plein milieu du pont, l'un armée de trois sabre, l'autre une jambe dans les airs et plusieurs vampires revoler et tomber dans l'eau qui entourait le bateau.

Vladimir dû admettre, que ces gamins était plus fort qu'il le pensait, peut-être que Raya, ne s'était pas entraîner suffisamment, mais ces trois là avaient visiblement l'expérience de plusieurs combat, alors ce gamin élastique, il ne le prendrait pas à la légère.

Luffy attaqua la premier un bon coup de poing en pleine gueule, Vladimir n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver car il était encore pris dans ses pensées, mais c'était certain qu'il ne le prendrait plus aussi facilement, il chargea.

Plusieurs coups furent échangés, l'un en prenait autant que l'autre quand Vladimir essayait d'esquiver grâce à sa vitesse, Luffy lançais une autre attaque aussi vite, pour Luffy il s'agissait de l'affaiblir suffisamment, pour le traîner au soleil quand il se lèverait.

Cependant Zoro et Sanji ayant compris ce qu'il essayait de faire, savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, le soleil ne se lèverait que dans plusieurs heures. Alors ils trouvèrent des morceaux de bois près de l'endroit ou se trouvait il y avait maintenant plusieurs minutes, Zoro les affila grâce à ses sabres, quand ils en eurent assez, ils firent signe à Luffy, qui compris aussitôt.

Zoro lança le premier pieu, Luffy l'attrapa, puis il chargea vers Vladimir, qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Une autre échange de coup, mais malheureusement le pieu se retrouva dans la mer, Sanji lança un second pieu.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ce fut ainsi un pieu lancer, une échange de coup, puis le pieu se retrouvait détruit par les coups puissants de Vladimir, ou tout simplement à la mer.

Luffy n'ayant plus de pieu dans les mains, se projeta sur Vladimir, ils revolèrent tout deux dans les débris du mat.

Luffy se releva péniblement, les coups donner par Vladimir était puissant, les nombreuses blessures qu'il avait en témoignaient, il attendit que Vladimir se relève, mais cela n'arriva.

**Vladimir**; tu est plus fort que tu en à l'air.  
**Luffy**; arrête ton char et relève toi.  
**Zoro**; non Luffy il ne peut pas.  
**Luffy**; pourquoi?  
**Sanji**; regarde, en tombant dans les débris, il s'est pris un pieu direct dans le cœur.  
**Zoro**; un aller simple pour l'enfer.

Vladimir, digne jusqu'au dernier moment salua dignement, comme si un rideau rouge allait s'apprêter à tomber, le soleil commençait enfin à se lever, Vladimir, ne devins plus qu'un petit tas de cendre.

Le matin était frisquet, Raya toujours assise à la table de la cuisine, veillant sur le chapeau de Luffy, avait auparavant il y avait quelque heure forcer Nami, Ussop et Chopper à aller dormir, car ils tombaient de fatigue.

Raya au moment ou elle regarda par le hublot elle aperçue les premiers rayons de soleil, mais toujours aucune nouvelle de Luffy, Zoro et Sanji, mais à ce moment là elle ressentis un pincement, puis une douleur puissante au cœur. Elle se leva et tituba un moment, elle se maintint debout sur le bord de la table quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvris, laissant entrer un Luffy mal et point, mais souriant, un Zoro et un Sanji triomphant.

Elle les regarda un moment. Les autres ayant entendus leurs arriver, entrèrent en quatrième vitesse dans la cuisine, Chopper n'attendit pas et fit tout de suite asseoir Luffy, lui prodigua immédiatement les premiers soins.

Mais Luffy s'objecta et s'approcha de Raya. Il lui pris le bras et la traîna à l'extérieur. L'habitude de Raya de se cacher du soleil la poussa à ne pas vouloir aller sur le pont alors qu'il faisait jour.

Cependant en plein centre du pont du Vogue Merry, Raya senti la chaleur du soleil qui se reflétait sur ça peau basané.

Basané? Elle compris, Luffy et les autres avaient réussi elle n'était plus un vampire, elle était enfin redevenue elle-même. Ayant pris le chapeau de paille de Luffy sur la table, alors qu'il la traînait dehors, elle le déposa sur la tête de son capitaine, lui souris et lui dit doucement.

**Raya**; merci, capitaine.

Alors voilà deuxième partie terminé, ouf j'espère que j'ai pas trop foirer :D dites moi ce que vous en penser ca me donnera assurément la force de peut-être continuer :D et peut-être même d'approfondir certaine relation :D dans l'équipage, j'ai déjà commencer un semblant de texte pour la troisième partie, avec Robin, qui s'est jointe à l'équipage...

À bientôt j'espère...


End file.
